Naruto and the Kyuubi
by Sikono
Summary: This story is taking place after the arc of Sasuke's Revenge against Itachi. This story is about the group of main characters, and how hard it is to get rid of evil. If you read, prepare to be confused and delighted with the unfolding plot.
1. The Beginning is the End?

"What...?" Naruto said, staring at the cement floor, covered with a dry crimson red substance. 

Naruto, unable to think straight had walked aimlessly, and eventually, arrived to a place that was just a plain white cement floor. As Naruto walked, he left prints of blood on the cement, tainting the pure white cement floor. Naruto didn't care and kept walking forward. As he walked, he was gradully becoming aware of his surroundings and the situation. He asked many questions to himself. Where am I? Why am I here? Is this a dream?

Naruto walked, and around him, he saw many different images. His memories. He saw many moving images of his past, reminding him of things that had been nearly forgotten. From his birth, to the present, he saw his dreams. Amazed at the moving memories, he stopped at a certain memory. He tried to make out who these people were. Who are they? After a long time, he finally remembered who it was in his memory.

"My parents." Naruto said in a low voice.

"The both abandoned me, and they probably have no regrets. Why did they do such a horrible thing?" Naruto said in a low voice. He became filled with anger and reached his breaking point. "Why did they leave? Why did they even let me become the carrier of the Kyuubi in the first place? Did they hate me that much?" Naruto yelled as he cried. "I always thought... Always thought my parents had died in the war against the Kyuubi. But now I see. These memories. These painful memories." Naruto said even louder. "WHY?" he screamed and fell to the floor on his knees with a thud, crying tears of sadness.

"Naruto!" cried someone in the backround.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as slowly looked up.

"Naruto!" cried someone else.

"Hinata?" Naruto also said. " Where are you? " he cried as he looked around, as frantic as he could be with his tired body.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he heard from across the darkness. "Kiba? Shikamaru? Kakashi-sensei? Shino?" Naruto said into the empty air. "Everyone." Naruto said with a smile. He collapsed, and realized he fell into some kind of material that was as Naruto would call, 'sticky and gooey'.

"What's this?" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

His energy, or what was left of it, was completely drained from his body for an unknown reason. He continued hearing the cries of his name, from everyone that was most likely around him. He then, found the energy to open his eyese, and he found one memory that was in his eyesight range. It was one he knew he would never forget. In the memory, he saw himself, with everyone around him. Everyone that cared about him, and he cared about, were all around him. He cryed as he saw all the people around him, mourning his death, with what seems like an endless supply of tears in all of his friends. He then realized, that the memory in front of him, was not a memory at all. It was the present time.

"I didn't want to admit this. But. I'm dead." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Hey. You. The boy." a huge, demanding voice said.

Naruto could not respond. He didn't have the energy to reply.

"I said, you! The boy!" the voice demanded, louder than before.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, with all the energy he could muster.

"I would like you to come unlock me. Maybe then, I can be able to revive you." the voice said, more calm and enticing now that he had Naruto's attention.

Naruto, unwillingly got up and walked towards the voice. He walked and walked, the same way he did in the beginning, amazed at how he still had the energy to do so, and saw, a huge set of glaring eyes. He was amazed that he did not cringe from the fearsome sight.

"Are you... The Kyuubi?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes. What's wrong? Need some strength? Just come in here." the Kyuubi said in a deceptive voice.

Naruto, not able to think straight, walked towards the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi smiled. "Welcome little boy. Now, I may be a demon, but I will give you my side of the promise. I will not only give you strength, I will help you have life too." the Kyuubi said convincingly.

"No. I know you won't." Naruto said, not wanting to be alive. "When I was alive, most of my childhood was unbearable. Living alone. Eating alone. No one to be with. Even Iruka-sensei didn't know me in the beginning. When I finally joined the academy, I finally became Genin! I loved it so much. I was recruited into a team. It had Sakura-Chan in it, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke. Sasuke. I died saving him. I died trying to save a friend. My best friend." Naruto said, finding energy to stand up to this beast.

"As long as I know I died saving a friend, instead of letting a friend throw his life and soul away, I can die with a content heart." Naruto said.

"No. You will come unlock me from this seal and let me take you over if you want to survive!" the Kyuubi said desparately.

"No." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto walked away, down the white, cold path of cement, down the crimson red puddles, hearing the Kyuubi's cry of rage.

"No..." Naruto said with a sad face. He was happy that he saved Sasuke from Orochimaru. He wanted to feel contempt, but he couldn't.

Tears rolled down Naruto's face. He wanted to go back to his friends. His life. He wanted to see the future, to see where everyone's dreams end up. Will they succeed in thier dreams in the future? He wanted to be the Hokage. He wanted Konohamaru to pass the Chuunin Exam. He wanted Sai to learn more about a life of happiness. He wanted to see Chouji's face when he ate Korean Barbeque. He wanted to watch Sasuke finally pass the chuunin exam. He wanted himself to pass the chuunin exam.

"Sasuke. Sakura-chan. Shikamaru. Chouji. Ino. Hinata. Shino. Kiba. Tenten. Lee. Neji. Kakashi-sensei. Ero-sennin." Naruto listed, one by one, listing everyone he wanted to see again. Tears started flowing constantly down his face. He finally settled down, falling asleep from the tiresome account with the Kyuubi, and breathed his last breath in peace.


	2. Sakura

Sakura outstretched her arms as the sun shined upon her making a beautiful shade of orange. She sighed as she stared at the picture of herself, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. It has been 2 years since Sasuke died from the Orochimaru power period, and a couple months now since she last saw Naruto. She hasn't cried for Sasuke since she last saw Naruto, but the thought still makes her heart heavy with sadness.

She dressed in her clothes which consisted of a red, tight t-shirt with tight blue jean-like pants with her usual ninja belt. She had no missions today so she liked to dress in these clothes when she was free. She walked towards Tsunade's room to ask if she could train her soon, because she hadn't gotten any training from Tsunade since Sakura became a jounin. It was not that Tsunade wouldn't train her, but it was because she just did not have time. Tsunade and Sakura have had busy schedules and Sakura was hoping Tsunade finally had a relaxing day.

When she was about to enter, Sakura cried out as she backed up when the door opened, with a random person ran out with a stack of papers that could keep a person busy for weeks. When Sakura peeked into the room, she saw it in chaos. Numerous people ran to the Godaime to get advice for this and that. Sakura jumped to get beside Tsunade, and asked what is wrong.

Tsunade turned to Sakura with a grim face. "I don't know," she replied.

Sakura couldn't help but to be surprised by her response. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Tsunade replied, "Well, so much stuff is happening," she said as she sighed. "There's natural disasters in the villages in rain, mist, and grass, which we have been asked to help with all our power. We are also experiencing many difficulties financially. The village of sound is also be thought to be scheming another attack. So many things are happening." Tsunade said to Sakura.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked Tsunade. Sakura could tell that Tsunade is getting worried.

"Sakura? Would you like to go to go to Rain, Mist, and Grass with the other medical nin?" Tsunade asked the Young Adult.

"I would love to! I'll try not to get in their way!" Sakura yelled, her voice brimming with excitement she couldn't control.

"Sakura, I know you're excited, but remember, you'll be gone probably for a month, maybe 2 months at most. Get ready, and meet the medical nins at the front gate of Konoha tomorrow at four in the morning.

"Okay!" Sakura said as she bowed and started dashing out of the office.

"Sakura-" Tsunade started to say as Sakura let the door slam behind her. Tsunade grimly looked at the paper she was just about to discuss to Sakura before she abruptly left.

The paper stated the following. 'Naruto, the carrier of the Kyuubi, has been found on the 17th of May, in the deserts of the sand village. He has been found unconscious, and has heavy breathing. His condition is getting worse, and medical nins are struggling. We would like to request that the great Godaime come help. This is a top priority.'

"Well, it can't be too bad can it?" Tsunade said as she had a sweat drop fall from her face. 'All these disasters being caused one by one, and then Naruto finally being found after months and unconscious? Other villages are now suspecting Sound is planning another scheme, an attack against all the great villages, such as Sand, as well as us. Somehow this is all connected.' Tsunade mumbled to herself. She walked out of her crowded, but calmer office, and walked down to the hospital.


	3. Everyone's Beginnings

Tsunade

Tsunade had pushed open the two doors separating her from the emergency room where Naruto was. Tsunade walked over to the surgery table, to see what she should prepare for, and she saw what she had never expected to see again.

---

Sakura

Sakura had reached her home, and walked into the living room, where she saw a yellow note on the table. She read the note, which read, 'Sakura, me and your father need to go work for a while. We're going other to the sand village for work. Won't come back for a couple months! We'll miss you! Mom & Dad'.

"Mom and Dad aren't coming home for a while huh? And wow, to the only place not hit by a disaster. That's a good thing right? But too bad I won't bump into them on my trip. Better write a note to let them know I'm gone!" Sakura said to herself as she wrote a note. "I guess I better pack up now!"

---

Gaara the Kazekage

"Please let me talk to you sir! Kazekage, please let us negotiate! It's not too late to sign this contract! It will make the sand a much powerful village!" the unknown man pleaded.

The unknown man is let into the office.

"Fine. Explain yourself." Gaara stated.

"My name is Ruomachiro. I am a representative from Sound. I would like to ask, have you ever heard the rumor that the Sound is planning another attack against the Leaf?" Ruomachiro asked.

"Yes, I have." Gaara said.

"Well, we would like to pay you for a S rank mission. The mission is simple. We would like you to prove our innocence to the other villages!"

"Hmm? Why can't you do it yourself?"

"We've tried! But whatever we give proof to the mist, rain, and grass, they don't believe, and just say that we made the proof up!"

"Well, then we'll be accused that we've taken side of the sound, and we will diffidently be attacked. Those three villages are on unstable ground because of the disasters. They will be very defensive."

"Please! Just sign on the contract to keep this confidential, and please prove the Sound's innocence! We'll give you a lot of money, and you can get a lot of ninjas to work for you with the money, so you can have more power! And it's a very simple task too!"

"No. This mission is not accepted. Please leave now." Gaara commanded.

"But please!"

"No."

Ruomachiro left the office downtrodden, sad that his mission was not accepted.

---

Shikamaru

"Hello, Shizune-san." Shikamaru said as he walked into the office where Tsunade is supposed to always be. "Where's the Godaime?"

"She's doing an operation on Naruto-kun right now." Shizune said.

"Operation? Why?" Shikamaru said as he added, "Never mind. It'll be too troublesome if I knew. What mission do you have for me today?"

"Oh! I got the perfect one!" Shizune exclaimed as she handed Shikamaru a piece of Paper.

"What's this? Theres a person with a mission in the Rain Village? And they can't tell me the mission until I get there? How bothersome."

"Shikamaru-kun, this mission is an A Mission. Are you up to it?"

"If I have to."

---

Yuuhi Kurenai Team

"Kurenai-Sensei, what is this mission about?" Hinata asked, as Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai walk through the woods.

"I don't know. We're going to get our mission at the Sand Village. They say they can't give us our mission until we meet face to face. It's an A mission though, I can say that." Kurenai said.

"How can you say that, teacher?" Kiba asked.

"The client told us." Kurenai replied.

---

Tsunade

Tsunade walked over to the surgery table, to see what she should prepare for, and she saw what she had never expected to see again. The Curse Seal.

"Everyone, I think I can handle this myself. Everyone. Please assist me by getting out of this room. You may not see the treatment as some of you may disprove of it." Tsunade commanded.

'I thought I saw the last of the Curse Seal when Naruto killed Orochimaru and Sasuke... Hey, wait a minute... Naruto was supposed to be with Jiraiya the whole time! What was Jiraiya doing? How did Naruto get the curse seal? The only one who could give this to him is Orochimaru. And he's dead... What if!'


	4. Why?

I was busy for a while and I finally got around to finishing chapter 4 and 5. I've uploaded both at the same time since I had them both ready at the same time. ; Enjoy. Also, there is also a Sikono on DeviantArt with these stories uploaded. Please mind that the Deviantart account is also mine and I'm uploading to both here and there. ; Just for a convenience thing. So please, enjoy!

--------

Tsunade - Emergency Room

'How did Naruto get the curse seal? The only one who could give this to him is Orochimaru. And he's dead... What if! No. It couldn't be. It's not possible, right? If it was, then all the villages would be...' Tsunade thought to herself. She was shaken by the possibility of the scenario in her mind might take place. Tsunade's worries were abruptly interrupted by another medical nin, calling to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you still there? You stopped operating on Naruto." the medical nin asked, with an expression that seemed to be worry behind her medical mask.

"I'm fine, than you. Please, continue working on Naruto. Will you be able to follow the instructions I will give you while I'm out on a sudden trip?" Tsunade asked the Medical Nin.

"Of course! It would be shameful if I couldn't, Tsunade-sama!" she replied.

"I leave it to you then!" Tsunade said.

She had used a jutsu then, to change her location from there, to another location, and she was replaced with a note, with the instructions.

Shikamaru - The Path to the Rain Village

As Shikamaru was jumping from tree to tree, he had felt this was the most boring thing he had done in his life. Shikamaru was not like the majority of the people his age group. He always feels like he is always in some troublesome situation, and likes spending his time relaxing, or playing a strategic game like Go or Shogi. He had his life planned out. Shikamaru was traveling to his destination, and he was troubled to hear a group of footsteps. Shikamaru was also very good at analyzing his situation and finding the best way out of it.

Shikamaru could hear the group get closer, and decided to be safe about if and stay quiet and avoid them. What Shizune had told him at the Hokage Main Office annoyed him. 'That this was an A mission.' She had said at the time. Shikamaru knew that it was not wise to look at the group, as it could make sound and show indication to the alien group that he was there. If they were specialized assassination ninjas, he would be dead as soon as he was found. Shikamaru layed low and heard the footsteps pass him, and heard the footstep sounds gradually get softer, until they were no more.

Shikamaru sighed as he got up, then, out of nowhere, a kunai grazed against his arm, and he felt a sting. He diverted his attention to the kunai, and swored to himself. The kunai had an explosive tag attached to it. Shikamaru decided his best option was to escape as fast as he could before it exploded. Shikamaru jumped up into the trees and ran as fast as he could, and the kunai exploded, missing Shikamaru entirely. Shikamaru was relieved, but lost that feeling when the alien group appeared and Shikamaru thought this had imminent death written all over it. Shikamaru then noticed the uniform of the group before him. It was a group of Medical Nins from Konoha!

"Shikamaru?" a voice came from within the group, and it was a voice recognized by Shikamaru.

"Sakura?"

Tsunade - Emergency Room

"The direction... It's unlike anything I've ever read!" a medical nin said as he passed the note on to another medical ninja.

"H mm. All it says on here is to release the seal that Naruto has, located on his stomach. I don't see a seal" the next medical ninja said, putting the note down.

"Well, I don't know how to do this. I was never good at stuff like this. We're just two people, I hope you know how to do this. "

"I can do it. Move over." the medical nin said, moving to a better position. Doing several seals and placing his hand over Naruto's stomach, revealed a seal.

"I wonder how the great Godaime knew about this."

"I don't want to know." the ninja said, now doing another set of seals. He then, as if stabbing with his whole hand, slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach.

"Woah, so, we're done now?"

"Yes. But Naruto probably won't survive." the ninja said as he sneered. He reportedly away from the area before the other ninja could question his statement.

Konohagakure

Shizune sat at a small bench outside of the main office of the Hokage's, and sighed. She was done with her job for the day, but knew she may be called in at any time. She still had her job following her like the plague every minute of free time, and thought about the current position of Konohagakure as of now. 'We currently have a shortage on ninjas and have Morubu, Shiwagi, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, Lootsu, Konohamaru, Ino, Moegi, Udon, Maki, and Kakashi. Some of them are not as helpful as we need. The rest have been sent to different missions or have their own problems as of now. Konohagakure is financially stable. Although Tsunade is not. Um... Th-' she was thinking, as she was cut off by a yell. She turned her head, and saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running away from an angry Ebisu. 'Ah, yes. I forgot Ebisu.' she said with a little smile.  
'We are having a very big shortage of ninjas. What should we do? More and more children are not skilled enough or do not have the gift of chakra. Even if there is one way to get more ninjas, it would be unethical of me to reveal my idea. It shall not, ever, be revealed.'


	5. Hinata

Chapter 4

Naruto and the Kyuubi

Yuuhi Kurenai Team – Outskirts of the Sand Village

"Why were we assigned a rank A mission? We're only Chuunin. Well, except Shino," Kiba groaned. Kiba had started to lose interest in the ninja industry ever since the day Akamaru died.

"We were assigned to it by Shizune. Knowing her, it's a good reason." Kurenai replied. "Hinata, do a Byakugan to see if anyone is hiding around us behind some rock formations. We can never be too careful, right?"

"Okay." Hinata replied. It didn't take long to do Byakugan, and she's become very skilled at using the technique. "Byakugan!" Hinata yelled, suddenly gaining perfect 360 degree vision. She had become much better at using this technique, surpassing even Neji with his near perfect 360 degree vision.

Hinata spied a sand village ninja that was supposedly dead behind a rock formation. Hinata motioned to her group and the everyone followed Hinata to the rocks, seeing a sand ninja that was cold and dead. As the team looked around the body, they were all hit with senbon needles by someone with a very good aim. They were all hit in the same spots on their bodies, and they fell soundly asleep. There was then laughter in the air.

Hinata – Underground

"Hinata? Hinata?" a woman said, seeing if the girl in front of her would awaken. It had been a whole day since she was taken here and she still hasn't woken!

"Are you really a Ninja? If you are, wake up already!" the woman yelled. She slapped Hinata and her hand left a mark on Hinata's face. Hinata awoke and she saw a girl in front of her, and also felt pain spread throughout her left cheek.

The woman in front of her looked about 19, and was also very beautiful. Her blonde hair was thick and rich with color in this dreary moldy room, and her lovely purple eyes were very clear. Hinata could tell however, that the woman did not want to chat about herself all day. The woman's eyes obviously had much impatience.

"You're Hyuuga Hinata right? Of the Main branch of the Hyuuga Clan?" The woman yelled with a hint of intimidating annoyance.

"Yes, why, yes I am. And who may I ask is this?" Hinata asked. She made sure she played the conversation right, as the woman looked dangerous.

"I am none of your concern. I am here to interrogate you. You've been sleeping all day and I've been here, watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up. Your friends woke up and they've already been interrogated! And my, what a landmine of information that Kiba boy has been." the woman said, laughing.

'Kiba? What did he say? We don't even know much about our mission, and we've already been captured? And how does she know our names? Unless Kiba ratted everyone out. I can't believe Kiba would do such a thing.' Hinata was thinking. She was highly doubting everything that the mysterious woman was saying.

"Listen. I know you are Hyuuga Hinata. And I want you to tell me about your FATHER." the woman said, suddenly looking very angry. Angrier than she had been before, anyways. "Your father, killed my father, and then in return, guess what I asked for? I asked for your dad's body! I needed to know your clan's secret! Although, then, we got an identical corpse as your father, but then it didn't have any secrets of the Byakugan hidden in his body! And we realized we had been fooled. It was not your father, it was your brother. And now, we are out to get your father! We will get him, and I will avenge my father! And I need to get information from you, his daughter, about him before we kill him." the woman explained.

Hinata was worried about this predicament. 'My father? And Neji's father? And now this woman is coming to finish the job? This is not good. I need to stop this.

"I will not say anything!" Hinata yelled, trying to break free in the most unconventional way. By moving around, trying to loosen the rope holding her onto a chair.

The woman frowned at Hinata and slapped her twice, once on both cheeks. "Tell me or I can not guarentee your safety at ALL!" The woman brought out a katana and sliced near Hinata, trying to scare her, but instead severly wounded her shoulder, cutting a chunk of skin and muscle off when she was jumping around in random directions.

Hinata was scared, and screamed. She never was a good ninja, and she allowed herself to believe she was a good one. Now she just wanted out. She suddenly started to struggle with breaking free, with ways that a normal human with common sense would know wouldn't work. But Hinata lost her common sense during that time of fear. She just wanted out.

"Hey! This isn't a fear trial! I didn't mean to do it, but you made me!" the woman said. The woman walked away, hoping Hinata would calm down enough to be able to be treated medically later.

Sakura & Shikamaru – Path to Rain

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said as relief flooded his whole body, taking away the worry he had for enemies.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing way out here?" Sakura asked, wondering if it had anything to do with her. She had hoped nothing happened.

Naruto – Leaf Village

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade screamed.

The poor unknowing medical nin had no knowledge of anything that happened after she, Tsunade, left.

"I'm sorry lord Hokage, but the other medical-nin did it!" the medical nin defended. It didn't help his case when the other medical nin was an unknown ninja who injected 17 milliliters of deadly poison into Naruto. It was not good that the seal of curses or whatever Tsunade rambled about as well as Naruto's Kyuubi seal was released.

"Okay, just leave so I can do my work. That's all." Tsunade said.

5 hours later

"The operation was a total success!" Tsunade explained to Shizune.

The worried Shizune finally settled down and sighed. "Why must there always be conflicts?" she thought aloud.


End file.
